


pushed past my limit (don’t let me fall)

by dogsbreath



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e08 Mana'o (Belief), Fix-It, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsbreath/pseuds/dogsbreath
Summary: in the aftermath of Meka’s funeral, Steve helps Danny sort through his grief.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	pushed past my limit (don’t let me fall)

_he’s dead, Dan._

the funeral, the service, all of its a blur. The entire case, everything since Amy had shown up at his apartment was a blur. 

It’s dark out now, and Chin and Kono have already left. Steve turns to face him. “Where are the keys.” 

“Pocket.” Danny murmurs, stepping closer to Steve. 

Steve’s warm, he’s always warm. Usually Danny bitches about it, but in the times when he feels like he’s floating, like he’s miles away from reality, he uses Steves warmth, uses the head radiating off him to pull him back down and tether him to earth, much like he’s doing now. 

He’s almost overheating in his Jersey blues, but he needs Steve, needs him there to ground him, because his hands are shaking, and his friend is dead. 

Steve gently takes the keys out of Dannys pocket, and opens the door for Danny. Alone in the car, Danny runs his hands through his hair. 

He fidgeted with the air condition once Steve had the car started, blasting cold air. It’s a testament to how long their day has been that Steve doesn’t complain. 

He stares blankly out the window, his knee bouncing in place. Halfway to Steves, Steve lays a hand on his knee, stopping the movement. 

Danny zones out after that, focusing on the heat from steve’s hand. It’s only when he removes it upon arriving home that Danny blinks everything back into focus. 

They’re at Steves, and it’s obligatory bitching, the expected nonsense, that comes out of his mouth. Something normal in their fucked up day. 

“You didn’t have to bring me here.” He says, getting out of the car. “I would’ve been fine on my own.”

Steve shakes his head, holding the front door open. “Not tonight, Danno.” 

He goes upstairs while Steve sets the alarm system. In the quiet of the master bedroom, Danny feels his world start to crumble. 

Meka was dead, he was _dead._ He was charred like some kind of animal, badge stuck in his mouth like a trophy by a dirty cop. 

_he’s dead, Dan._

having the image of Meka’s body to put with the words made it more real. Maybe if he’d listened, he wouldn’t have to see his friends barbecued remains every time he closes his eyes. 

Steve stops in the doorway, sighing at the sight of Danny trying and failing to keep his breathing steady. 

“Danny,” Steve breathed. He walked over, and knelt down in front of him. Dannys hand grabs his, and after a moment, Danny looks up. 

His eyes are red, and they’re drowning in what steve knows is grief. slowly, he urges Danny to stand. 

“C’mon, gotta get out of the stuffy uniforms.” Steve whispers. Danny nods, reaching up and undoing his die. 

Steve strips his navy uniform pretty quickly, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He grabs an extra pair and hands them to Danny, who takes them silently and heads for the bathroom. 

When he comes back into the room, Steves hanging up his uniform next to his in the closet. He drops his clothes on the dresser, and turns to Steve. 

“Steve?” he calls quietly, hating the way his lip wobbled just a little. 

Steve hums, walking closer. “Yeah, Danny?” 

Danny reaches forward and hugs him, trying to drown in himself in Steves warmth in his haste to make the picture of his friends body disappear. Steve wraps his arms around Dannys shoulders, pulling him closer. One of his hands come up to tangle in his hair, and Danny feels the tears he’s kept at bay for two days fall and land on his shoulder. 

_he’s dead, Dan._

Danny squeezes his eyes shut, his shoulders shaking. Amy’s voice is still echoing, but Steve and his warmth is starting to drown it out. After a particularly violent shake, Steve pressed his lips to the crown of Dannys head, small meaningless words of comfort leaving his lips. 

“He’s dead, Steve.” Danny whispered. 

“And that’s not your fault. There’s nothing you could’ve done, nothing that could’ve changed what happened.” 

“He.. He was burned for being a good cop.”

“And Kaleo is going to pay for that. I’ll make sure of it.” 

the grip Danny has on Steves shirt tightens and Steve goes back to rocking them back and forth slightly, pressing his lips to the side of Dannys head.

It’s silent for a long time. Steve doesn’t move until Danny does. He pulls away, and wipes his hands across his face. He digs his palms into his eyes as Steve sits him down on the bed. Steve kneels in front of him, and Danny brings his head forward, resting it against Steve’s shoulder. He takes a choppy breath. 

“Don’t leave,” he murmurs, hand grabbing Steves. Steve hums, resting his chin on top of Dannys head. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Danny.” 

“Come to bed, babe.” Steve whispers, nudging him forward. Danny nods, moving to settle on the left side of the bed. 

When steve turns the lamp off, Danny turns, reaching out out for Steve. He’s met with a solid wall of muscle, and Steve pulls him close, arm encircling him. Danny rests his head on his chest. 

“Thanks,” he breathes. “For tonight.” 

“Anytime. Sleep, Danny. You’ve had a tough couple of days.” 

Steve kisses his head again, and Danny ignores the way his heart jumps, ignores the way he relaxes instantly. ignores the way his heart soars. 

Danny turns in Steves grip, and Steve sides his arm around his middle, pulling him flush against his chest. His forehead hits the back of Dannys neck, and for the first time in two days, Dannys mind stops, and it’s quiet. 

_He’s dead, Dan._

Steves breath ghosted over his neck. 

_And I’ll be alright,_ he thought.


End file.
